


It Started When We Were Younger You Were Mine…

by shaky22



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaky22/pseuds/shaky22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic based off the Usher/Alicia Keys song My boo feat FaBerry. My 1st uploaded fic please be nice ppl Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started When We Were Younger You Were Mine…

**Author's Note:**

> I would hope it wouldnt have to be stated but just in case know I dont own any Glee characters nor the song used. Only the story

**Song Fic- It Started When We Were Younger You Were Mine…**  
**(“My Boo” by Usher & Alicia Keys)**  
**FaBerry**  


 

 _There's always that one person_  
_That will always have your heart_  
_You never see it coming_  
_Cause you're blinded from the start_  
_Know that you're that one for me_  
_It's clear for everyone to see_  
_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

 

**Age 5 1st meeting**

Lucy frowns sitting in the swing with her stuffed lion at the local park watching Franny and her friends gossip and watch boys. She’d rather be home watching TV or reading while cuddling with her stuffed lion. She’s bored none of the other kids pay her any attention and she’d rather keep it that way. She’s just about to jump off when a small girl with brown hair and big brown eyes step thru the walkway of the park. She’s wearing shorts a tank top and had pigtails, she’s so tiny Lucy pictures a tiny doll. She watches her looking around the park till she looks towards the swing and they lock eyes and the tiny girl smiles and Quinn is breathless.  


_I don't know bout yall_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_  
_I don't know bout yall_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_

 

Rachel and her family has just moved to a new town and she’s excited and ready to meet new friends since she didn’t have many back home. Luckily it’s still light out and her fathers noticed the park as they were driving pass earlier so they allow her and Noah to walk down and make new friends. Noah notices a football game taking place inside the gates and ditches her early on, there are a couple of girls playing in the sandbox but she’d rather swing as she’s looking around she spots them. Sitting on those swings is the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, she smiles her big smile at her maybe they can be friends. With that thought in mind she makes her way over to the girl.  
Rachel smiles and waves, “Hi. I’m Rachel Berry.”

“Hi, I’m Lucy Fabray.”

“Can I swing with you?”

“Really?”  Quinn asks looking unsure. Neither girl is used to others actually wanting to play with them.

Rachel looks down shyly and smiles, “Well yeah, you’re swinging alone and I’m new in town so I’m alone we can be friends and swing together.”

Lucy gives her a beautiful smile, “I would like that very much.”

They play for an hour swinging, talking sharing secrets and learning about each other. Rachel learns Lucy is shy and soft spoken. She has one older sister and her parents work a lot. Lucy learns Rachel has two dads which she thinks is awesome and has one brother. Lucy loves lions after watching Lion King and Rachel loves stars. It’s getting darker out when Franny comes to tell Lucy it’s time to go.

Lucy for the first time isn’t ready to go home she looks at Rachel and frowns, “will you be here tomorrow?”

Rachel smiles back, “Yes if you will?”

Lucy shakes her head yes and smiles back. Rachel gets an idea and unhooks her star necklace.

“We’re going to be best friends forever I just know it. I want you to have my star its important to me.” She hooks it onto Lucy’s neck and smiles.

Lucy fingers the necklace smiling then passes Simba her lion to Rachel. ”Ok well you keep Simba, he’s my most important thing.”

They hug and Lucy leaves the park smiling happy to have made a friend. Franny watches her little sister smiling face which is a rarity within itself and smiles at her she’s happy Lucy has opened up and made a friend.

“So Lucy who’s the tiny girl?” Lucy looks up at Franny’s face.

“She’s not that tiny she’s just a little small and she’s Rachel my new best friend.” She says smiling big again.

Franny laughs ruffling her hair, “well that’s good Lucy I’m happy for you.”

Rachel and Noah leave not long after and Rachel can’t stop talking about how great Lucy is already. She bursts through their front door smiling big…

“Dads I’ve meet my best friend and she’s perfect I can’t wait for the sleep overs” The Berry men just smile before starting dinner.

 

 **Age 1o: School Sucks**  
  


_Do you remember girl_  
_I was the one who gave you your first kiss_  
_Cause I remember girl_  
_I was the one who said put your lips like this_  
_Even before all the fame and_  
_People screaming your name_  
_Girl I was there when you were my baby_

 

It’s been 5years since that fateful day in the park and the girls were closer than ever.  They spent time at each other houses having sleepover and watching movies. Lucy’s favorite time was watching little Rachel sing her heart out. Lucy thought she sounded like an angel. Whereas Rachel was just as enamored with Lucy she told the best stories and made up the best games to play. Rachel loved when they played Princesses because Lucy looked like one anyway. They were the best of friends their families adored their friendship. They could see the connection and couldn’t be happier for them. To each other they were Rachel and Lucy whereas at school they had to deal with the bullies. The kids bullied Rachel because of her Broadway dreams, her dads or her clothing but Lucy thought all those things were cool about Rachel. They bullied Lucy for being shy, quiet and wearing glasses which Rachel thought was stupid. She loved that Lucy trusted her enough to be open with her they didn’t need anyone else, they were Rachel and Lucy. They took up for each other and everyone knew. As they got older the bullying got worse.

Rachel sat on the bench alone during recess while waiting for Lucy when she was spotted by Santana and her tag alongs.

“Well well well, what do we have here it looks like a hobbit escaped.” She sneered while the other girls laughed. Rachel just turned her head ignoring them as per usual.

One girl feeling particularly brave pushed Rachel by the shoulder, “Hey loser! You respond when spoken too or didn’t your gay dads teach you any manners?” The others laughed as if it was the greatest joke ever.

Rachel could ignore a lot of things but she wouldn’t put up with them disrespecting her family when she was loved more than half of them. “Don’t speak about my fathers you know NOTHING about them.” She shouted. By then Lucy was walking out and heard the shouting she knew without a doubt it was her bff. She raced across the yard as quick as she could.

Santana and her friends had by then formed a circle around Rachel shoving her back and forwards between them laughing taunting her and Rachel knew she was outnumbered plus she wasn’t really a fighter. Lucy tried to push through the gathering crowd of kids but couldn’t get through. She was so tired of all the bullying and refused to submit, so she started yelling.

“Rachel! Ignore them they’re the losers. Not us.” She pushed harder breaking through finally.

Rachel heard Lucy and gained some of her courage back refusing to let these people get her down. “Lucy’s right you’re all just jealous because we are going places we don’t need to hurt others to feel better about ourselves.”

Santana laughed, “Yea because being two losers who only have each other is such a prize you big nose freak.” She pushed Rachel but the other girl standing behind Rachel wasn’t paying attention making Rachel stumble and fall cutting her knees on the ground.

Rachel gasped and Lucy saw red and tackled Santana to ground. She was never physical but she was tired of Santana’s hate for no reason. She swung her balled up fist hit her right in the eye. Santana cried out and pushed her off and tackled her to the ground which resulted in them rounding around fighting. Finally teachers came breaking up the fight and sent them to the nurse. Lucy had a busted lip and torn tights but she didn’t care. That’ll teach Santana to keep her opinions to herself. Rachel walked Lucy to the nurse holding onto her arm tightly she was so scared when she saw her Lucy tackle Santana. Lucy looked over and noticed Rachel’s tears and stopped walking.

“Rae don’t cry I’m fine just some cuts you should see the other guy.” Then they both laughed.

“Luce you know I hate violence next time just ignore her.” Rachel kissed her cheek.

“I know but you were hurt and I saw red. Nobody hurts you not if I can help it.” Lucy said cupping her face.

Rachel blushed and hugged Lucy tight, “You’re the best I love you Luce, thanks for defending my honor.”

Lucy smiled tangling their fingers, “Anytime.”

Unfortunately for them they didn’t anticipate Quinn’s dad getting a job in a different town that summer resulting in their move out of town. As predicted it was a sad day all around with the girls clinging to each other promising to stay friends and keep in touch. Eventually it was time to go and Lucy got in the car after hugging Rachel one last time, while Rachel stood watching until the Fabray’s car disappeared down the road.

 

 **Age 15 Not so happy reunions**  
  


_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But it’s still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_  


A five year time difference is a long time for two 10year olds who were used to seeing each other every day then being reduced to nothing but phone calls. They talked daily or emailed keeping up with the other’s life. Lucy was pissed she couldn’t be around to protect Rachel from the bullying and Rachel was just as pissed because she knew her Lucy would go back into her shell letting no one in. On days they really missed each other they still had each other lion and star chain. Two years after moving the Fabrays let Lucy visit Rachel over the summer. They were 12 Lucy had grown in height and lost some of her awkwardness, whereas Rachel was still tiny but large in voice and personality. They hugged furiously when Lucy stepped off the train into Rachel’s arms then stepping back to take in the differences between each other over those 2years. They just smiled shyly. The Berry men grinned and ushered them to the car. They talked about everything and explored Lima the whole time. She stayed for a month; it would be the last face to face visit with Rachel till she moved back 3 years later.

They still talked and emailed daily age & maturity shown in the messages. They were growing up but they were still Rachel and Lucy. Rachel started noticing boys Lucy didn’t see the point they were jerks. She was in no rush for a boyfriend and feared the day someone noticed how great her best friend was she didn’t want to share her Rachel time with anyone especially a boy.  Within these years they both grew more. Rachel a couple of inches but was more focused on bettering her Broadway skills. Whereas Lucy’s body became more athletic due to dance and gymnastics, she got taller lost the glasses to be replaced with contacts and gained some confidence. Though they hadn’t seen each other Rachel heard of all the changes she just preferred to see them in person.

They were freshmen in high school when Rachel called squealing about Noah’s football teammate Finn Hudson and how nice and cute he was. He was her perfect leading man and he could sing. Lucy didn’t see the appeal and he sounded like an ass most of the time especially since he did nothing to help Rachel in regards to her being bullied by the popular kids. She also had some choice words for Noah in the same regards of letting his sister deal alone. But Rachel was relentless in dismissing the claims about Finn so they argued about it so much that after so long Lucy left it alone. She was pissed Rachel would dismiss her over a guy so pissed she didn’t even tell her about moving back for sophomore year or about her going by Quinn now.

So imagine Rachel’s surprise when trying to get to her locker the following year but couldn’t due to a crowd blocking the way. When she finally got through she huffed and went to storm off only to bounce into someone, she looked up ready to apologize only to see eyes she knew better than her own.

“Luce?”

“Hi Rae, and its Quinn now.”  


_I was in love with you when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_And I see it from time to time_  
_I still feel like my boo_  
_And I can see it no matter_  
_How I try to hide my boo_  
_Even though there's another man who's in my life_  
_You will always be my boo_

Quinn was different from Lucy but alike in a lot of ways. She was still shy but had more confidence she was still dorky behind closed doors. The look was different but the person underneath was the same soul. Rachel was indeed shocked and pleased with the physical changes but her Lucy was always beautiful with or without the glasses. They worked on regaining the friendship and within weeks they were inseparable again. Quinn disliked Finn already and meeting him did nothing to change this especially when she would catch his looks lingering more than normal on her instead of her friend. So she kept her distance which to Rachel meant Quinn was being rude and not giving him a chance. Quinn told her they would just agree to disagree and Finn would fall in that category he was her boyfriend they didn’t have to like or be around each other so they wouldn’t be.

One time during the many Finchel breakups of those 2years of high school Puck came home to his sister curled into Quinn sleep after crying. He shook his head and smirked at her.

“Why don’t you quit playing the friend role and just tell her how you feel so we both won’t have to continue to see her hurt over this asshole.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Puck laughed softly, “C’mon Fabray you’ve been in love with my sister for a while, I think its mutual but she’s too blind to realize what’s right in front of her so you have to make the move.”

They just looked at each other for a moment, Puck watching her facial expression and Quinn freaking out.

He goes to walk off but steps back into the front room, “If it makes any difference the family approves and we’re all just waiting…so good luck.”

Quinn ponders this thought all night finally realizing Puck is right she’s always loved Rachel. Her little Rae of sunshine and she was her Luce. The Star and Lion, she laughs and finally falls to sleep besides her star with thoughts of making the girl her own screw Finn Hudson.

Two weeks later Quinn has finally worked up the courage to put her plan into action. Just so happened their “friendanniversity” is that week so Quinn takes Rachel to a show in Columbus to celebrate and say what’s on her mind. Rachel loved the show and talks all the way to the restaurant with Quinn just smiling at her excitement, she doesn’t know how she hadn’t been noticed the change.  Once they get to the vegan approved place they place orders talking about nonsense and future college plans. Rachel notices Quinn isn’t really in the moment and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing I’m fine Rae just thinking is all, how have you been?”

Rachel smiles, “I’m ok Luce just ready and preparing for NYADA. What’s on your mind is it college acceptances? I know you I can see it in your eyes.”

Quinn laughs of course she does, “Yes that amongst other things, I’m still not sure where I want to go. But I have something to tell you Rachel and I just need you to listen ok? But not now let’s finish enjoying this ‘friendanniversity’ ” Rachel huffs laugh and nod her acceptance.

After dinner she drives Rachel home surprisingly Rachel isn’t pushing the issue just singing along with the radio. When they reach the Berry home she helps Rachel out the car and walks her to the door.

Rachel looks her over, “so is this the part you tell me what’s wrong or do I continue to not say anything?”

Quinn laughs, “of course you wouldn’t forget *ahem* ok as I said I just need you to listen don’t interrupt until I’m done.”

“Rachel I think…no I know somewhere along the line I went from just loving you to being in love with you. I don’t know when but it’s there and I’m tired of ignoring it or watching you date people that don’t deserve you. I’ve known you since we were 5 years old and you’ve had me since that day in the park, do you remember?” Rachel nods speechless. “I just...I had to tell you regardless of consequences. I know there’s a chance you won’t feel the same way but if there’s a chance you do, I wanted to take it so…”

Quinn steps closer to a speechless Rachel and kisses her. At first Rachel is shocked and stands there but then she grabs Quinn’s cardigan and kisses back. Rachel finally collects her thoughts and step back panting looking at Quinn.

“I…I don’t know what to say, this is, wow..I...how, when?”

“For a while I guess, how do you feel Rachel?”

Rachel shakes her head, “oh God I love you too Quinn I just I don’t know if…I’m in love with you. You’re my best friend and I. Oh god Finn.”

“What the hell does Finn have to do with anything Rachel? This is about you and I, Finn lose any rights when he hurt you and broke up with you over something stupid…yet again.” She huffed. Rachel stands looking lost for a moment. “What is it Rachel what aren’t you saying?”

“Finn and I worked things out two nights ago…we’re back together…he proposed.”

Quinn just looks at her shocked, shakes her head “so what are you saying? You said yes? You’re choosing Finn?”

“I…why does there has to be a choice you’re my best friend Lucy! Why does that have to change?”

Quinn just shakes her head and walks away, “Your response speaks volumes Rachel.”  She gets in her car and drives away.

They don’t speak the last couple of weeks leading up to prom or graduation. They act cordial but everyone can tell something has happened. Although Quinn is heartbroken if Rachel thinks she’s happy she’s happy for her so she leaves well enough alone. She accepts Stanford University offer, the greater the distance the better. Rachel doesn’t find out until during the graduation ceremony.

They don’t talk much that summer or hang out. Quinn keeping busy preparing for life in California while Rachel helps Finn look for jobs in New York close to their apartment; they each leave Lima weeks later with just goodbye texts.  
  
  
**Age 2o it’s been along time…**  


_Yes I remember boy_  
 _Cause after we kissed_  
 _I could only think about your lips_  
 _Yes I remember boy_  
 _The moment I knew you were the one_  
 _I could spend my life with_  
 _Even before all the fame_  
 _And people screaming your name_  
 _I was there and you were my baby_  


It’s been two years since they’ve seen each other, two long years. They kept in touch for a while after high school but then college and life got in the way. They didn’t mind too much since it was kind of awkward ever since that night of their friendanniversity and Rachel could never really do anything about it because Finn seems to always be around when Lucy calls. The calls and emails eventually stop coming daily.  
  
_“We’re going to be best friends forever I just know it. I want you to have my star it’s important to me.” She hooks it onto Lucy’s neck and smiles._

_Lucy fingers the necklace smiling then passes Simba her lion to Rachel. ”Ok well you keep Simba, he’s my most important thing.”_

_Rachel thinks of Lucy daily, how she’s doing if she’s taking proper care of herself if she’s dating anyone special._  
  
  


_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But its still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Quinn tries not to think of Rachel to much sure she misses her she’s her best friend but she believes this space was needed. She doesn’t talk to Rachel as much anymore especially since whenever she calls Finn finds himself incapable of finding anything to do besides sitting in front of Rachel steady asking questions of making comments to let his presence be known.

_“…Nobody hurts you not if I can help it.” Lucy said cupping her face._

Quinn still hates him and knows their so called fairy tale life isn’t going so well, she still keeps in touch with Puck and she knows Rachel isn’t as happy as she could be because as predicted Finn is an unnecessary weigh being dragged along.  
  
As the years pass by they both graduate and send their best wishes through friends and family to the other but not directly. Quinn hasn’t been to New York and Rachel hadn’t been to California. Quinn as predicted finds her niche in writing; she writes any and everything nothing is off limits. Rachel has read some her articles she proud of her Luce, her lion. Whereas she herself finally burst onto the scenes of Broadway, she’s had a couple of small parts here and there but eventually wins her leading role. Quinn flies into New York unannounced to see her opening night she cries watching her Rae, her star doing what she was born for. She leaves a bouquet of Rachel favorite flowers in her dressing room through Puck and leaves.

Going backstage after a wonderful show Rachel is on cloud nine once she gets to her dressing round fill with her family and fiancé. They give her praise and the flowers she sees Quinn’s last and knows without a doubt who they’re from she turns around fast to Noah he just smiles sadly shaking his head. She goes into the bathroom to change and sheds some tears while in there she texts Quinn phone hoping it’s still her number. A star and a lion (thank god for IPhone emoticons) and an I love you with hearts. She gets a reply five minutes later.

 _You were great as I always knew you would be, my little star. Love you too. Q_  


_I was in love with you when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_And I see it from time to time_  
_I still feel like my boo_  
_And I can see it no matter_  
_How I try to hide my boo_  
_Even though there's another man who's in my life_  
_You will always be my boo_  
  


She breaks off her engagement to Finn a month later, and she feels great. Noah calls and informs Quinn she says its great and hopefully Rachel can reach her full potential now without a dead weight attached he just laughs.  


**Age 25 If you love something let it go and if it comes back then that’s how you’ll know…**  


Rachel has always believed in the saying that everything happens for a reason so when certain events occur she believe as such. Like running into Quinn while in California about a role 2years later and having an honest to God civil conversation that leaves her yearning for that connection again.  


_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_  


The following months they work on rebuilding their relationship before any other steps can be taken. They talk daily they skype, text, call, email they do it all.  
  


_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_  


So it comes as no shock when Rachel asks Quinn to spend Christmas break in New York with her. What does shock her is Quinn coming a week earlier to spend her 25th birthday with her and her dads. The Berry men are all smiles. They spend New Years together and Rachel kisses Quinn in Times Square when the ball drops…and they don’t stop kissing.  


The announcement of a relationship between the two to their families shocks absolutely no one what is shocking is everyone passing money back and forwards from losing or winning the bet of when this announcement would happen.  
  
  


_It started when we were younger_  
_You were mine my boo_  
_Now another brother's taken over_  
_But its still in your eyes my boo_  
_Even though we used to argue it's alright_  
_I know we haven't seen each other_  
_In awhile but you will always be my boo_  


It was a long road with a six year separation that they both agree was needed. Quinn proposes after a year, Rachel says yes then produces her own ring for Quinn from her purse. They both laugh.  


Who knew that a boring day at the park with her stuffed lion and a new move and a gold star necklace would lead to a lifetime love…  
  
  


_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_  
_I don't know bout you all_  
_But I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way_  
_We know how to rock_


End file.
